In recent years, it has been increasingly required to secure safety of food, clothing and shelter, and the necessity of flame-retardant materials has been in demand. Under such circumstances, the improvement of the designing by various prints in addition to the above-mentioned flame retardance and the improvement of deodorization have been in demand in the field of interior materials, especially curtains.
A method in which a flame retardance is imparted to general-purpose inflammable fibers by blending the same with highly flame-retardant fibers has been so far conducted. Especially, it is quite advantageous in view of a cost, a designing and a productivity that polyester fibers, the most general-purpose fibers are blended with highly flame-retardant fibers to form flame-retardant composite fibers. In recent years, composite fibers of polyester fibers and halogen-containing fibers, especially, modacrylic fibers are chiefly being used in flame-retardant curtain materials.
However, since acrylic fibers having a how heat resistance are used in this composite fiber product, the acrylic fibers are hardened in processing requiring a high temperature, such as transfer printing, providing a poor feeling. For this reason, the very product is actually not produced commercially.